


My Gift

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: Published this on tumblr right after Rhett's birthday episode, but I forget to post it here, so here it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Published this on tumblr right after Rhett's birthday episode, but I forget to post it here, so here it is.

Why a tree?

Because you tower over me,  
My enduring protector, my faithful knight.  
Because your strong branches can catch me  
When I stumble and rush toward the earth.

Because you create the very air that I breathe,  
The life force that keeps my heart beating.  
Because when I am tired and worn,  
I can lay my head at your feet and rest.

And in 500 years, should you at last be cut down,  
When my love has matured with each passing year,  
You will see it written in the rings of your trunk,  
And in the scars upon my heart.

——–

Why a star?

Because you are a million light years away,  
That which I strive for and cannot reach.  
Because you are the source of all life,  
The furnace in which all is purified.

Because you are the light shining in the darkness,  
My guide when I’ve lost my way.  
Because you are eternal and steadfast,  
My only constant in this whirlwind of life.

And in a billion years, when you finally burn out,  
It will only be because my love for you  
Will have grown bright and hot enough  
To consume us both.


End file.
